Story of a girl
by alexmonalisa
Summary: This is basically about Rogue and each chapter is inspired by a song. New mutants join the x-men. But their arrival seems to bring more trouble than relief. And for some strange reason they all seem to be getting closer to Rogue. Who can she trust?
1. Papercut

**The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me**

She sat in the cold gazing in front of her. Her arm glimmered in the moonlight. She smiled and concentrated hard. As she opened her eyes her skin was barely visible.

'Save that for the mission ahead.'

She looked behind her. There was a young girl behind her. She had red hair and tanned skin. She wore black clothing from top to bottom. She looked like a rock chick with combat boots and a beanie.

'I think your going a little over the top. We need to make her our friend not scare her.'

The girl smiled. Her appearance began to change. Her hair became shorter and more magenta than red. Her skin more pale and she wore a simple jeans and t-shirt with black sandals. She raised her eyebrow and mockingly put her hand on her hip.

'Better?'

She surveyed the girl. What would her impression be if she had met her for the first time?

'Perfect.'

'Mystique!' called a voice from inside the tent.

The girl winked at her and went back into the tent. She looked at the moon again. The full moon was magical. Every moment it touched her skin felt like heaven. She loved the night but when it was full moon she was happiest.

'We're ready.'

Mystique had come out the tent. Next to her stood to men. One was young with a chiselled look about him. He stood shuffling his cards with a smirk on his face. The other, although older, still had an air of mystery and charm. His silver hair glimmered in the moonlight. He handed them their earpieces before speaking.

'Mystique, Gambit, Ghost, I'm putting my trust in you. Remember no-one must know what you're up to. If anyone becomes suspicious they will alert Charles and then all our planning will have gone to waste. Go now, you have two weeks before he returns from England'

They nodded and climbed into the car. Gambit and Mystique were in front while she sat in the back. She lay down relaxed, a smile lingering on her face. They were going to have so much fun.

Rogue paced up and down her room. She was expecting her new room mate today. She wished she had the room to herself. That way she didn't have to constantly worry about touching the other person. She sat down and began drumming her fingers on her desk. She looked out the window and saw Kitty and Bobby lying in the sun. She felt a twinge of jealously but pushed it out of her mind. She decided to go talk to Kitty. It would at least make her feel better. She put on her shoes and hurried downstairs. The sun was bright and the air clear. She snuck up to them and pounced on Kitty, tickling her lightly.

'Rogue! No...HAHAHA...please...stop...Bobby.'

Bobby smiled and started tickling Kitty too. She let out a scream of laughter and rolled onto her side. Bobby tickled harder his face moving nearer. Rogue sprung out the way as he gave Kitty a long passionate kiss. Kitty kissed him back for a moment then pushed him away.

'Bobby, not now.' she giggled.

Bobby smiled, but let go of her.

'Hey Rogue, thanks for trying to tickle me to death. What's up?'

Rogue opened her mouth but closed it again. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She loved Kitty like a sister but she didn't think she would understand.

'It's nothing, I'm just wondering if you've seen Jubilee?'

'No, sorry.'

'Ok then well I'll leave you lovebirds alone.'

She stood up and gave a playful tug on Kitty's ponytail to show she was ok. She started to walk back to her room when someone called her name.

'Rogue, over here child.'

Storm was standing at the entrance with two unfamiliar people.

'Yeah?'

'I would like to introduce you to your new roommate. Make her feel at home and show her the ropes here.'

Rogue nodded and turned to the mansion.

'Wait.'

Rogue turned around again. Storm pointed to the man next to her.

'This is Remy LeBea; he will be a substitute teacher while Jean is away with the Professor.'

Rogue held out her. He took it and while shaking her hand his thumb gently caressed her hand. She felt it through the glove and when she looked up he winked at her. She pulled her hand away and nodded at her roommate to follow her. She led her up the stairs.

'Why am I so uptight today?' she whispered.

She kept touching the place where his thumb had rubbed and could still feel her insides burning. She opened the door to her room and closed it once her roommate walked in. She sat on her bed gazing out the window until she heard a cough behind her.

'Oh sorry. Hi my name is Rogue.

''Hi my name is Celia Radford.'

Rogue nodded and smiled. Celia turned and continued to unpack.

'What's your mutant name?'

Celia turned around her expression blank.

'Virus, if people touch my skin they became sick and poisoned.'

'Really?! If people touch my skin they get hurt to.'

Celia smiled. She went over to Rogue and sat down next to her.

'Then you know how I feel? Like you'll never be normal and...'

'No-one understands you.'

Rogue nodded.

Celia leaned in closer.

'I'm the only one who understands you. I know just what it feels like to have a voice in the back of my head'

Ghost waited outside. She was saving up most of energy for two days waiting for Mystique to play with Rogue's mind. She watched Rogue stare out her window as Kitty and Bobby took their moonlight stroll. So far Mystique had convinced Rogue that Kitty was flaunting Bobby in front of her on purpose. She started to walk to Rogue's room. Mystique had told her which way to go. Meanwhile she would be still posing as Kitty while the real Kitty was in a deep sleep. Luckily Logan had gone a little trip for two days so tonight was the night for fun. She walked into Rogue's room. Rogue was too distracted to notice her door had just opened. Ghost snuck closer and positioned her self close but not to close.

'You have to wonder why she does it.'

Rogue's head snapped around.

'Who's there?'

'She's supposed to be your best friend.'

'Who's there? Show yourself!'

'I can't I'm just your imagination.'

Rogue turned pale. She shook her head. She looked around before heading for the door. Ghost ran in front of her and held it shut.

'What's the matter honey why won't you play with me?'

'GO AWAY!'

'You'll wake everyone up, and then you'll be in trouble.'

She heard footsteps. She hoped it wasn't some idiot trying to be a hero.

'Rogue, are you in there?'

That was Kitty's voice. Just on time. Ghost let her hold of the door go. Mystique entered. Rogue flung her arms around her.

'Careful, Rogue, you might touch me!'

Rogue leapt back. She staggered to her bed and lay down.

'What?'

Rogue lifted her head up.

'I heard a voice. It wouldn't let me out.'

'Honestly Rogue? A voice? I was on a date with the guy I love and you call me because you heard a voice? Talk about childish.'

'Kitty, I thought...'

'I'm out of here. Grow up will you.'

She turned and walked out. Ghost smiled, satisfied by the look on Rogue's face. She walked towards the door too. She turned back and said:

'Like I said, that's supposed to be your best friend.'

Rogue was sitting alone inside. Everyone was either playing in the sun or out with Storm to do some shopping. She sat with her knees drawn up. She didn't want to be alone incase the voice came back. It never let her sleep, just spoke to her all night. Celia said she didn't hear it and maybe it was just a voice in the back of her head. But Rogue knew it was more that that. She buried her head in her knees.

'Chere?'

Rogue looked up. Remy was standing in front her. She felt her spine tingle. She looked away not being able to keep eye contact.

'I'm fine.'

'Course you are.'

He sat down next to her. She turned to face him. Her heart was beating faster and faster. He leaned in closer to her.

'How about a kiss?'

'I can't.'

'Just one.'

'I don't want to hurt you.'

'You won't chere.'

Rogue pulled away and stood up. Remy was still smiling. She hastily changed the subject.

'Why does Virus call you Gambit?'

'Dat's my name.'

'Your mutant name?'

'My real name.'

Rogue smiled. She sat back next to him.

He put his hand on her shoulder and slowly moved it down to her waist. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling.

'You really want a kiss?'

He nodded his head.

She picked up a magazine and tore out a page. She put it over his lips and gently kissed hard enough so that he could feel it through the page. She got up and walked away.

'S'that it?'

She turned to look at him. He was leaning backwards with a smirk across his face.

'That's all for now sugar.'

She turned and walked out the room feeling happy for once.

'Rogue look what you did!'

'It wasn't me it was you.'

'How can it be me, I'm not real.'

Ghost watched as Rogue became worried. Perfect. No-one will know the truth.

'I think he's dead, Roguey?'

'Oh God what have I done?'

O.K Hope that made sense. (?) So that was the first chapter. The song is Papercut by the way. Anyway few things you should know:

1) Ghost is a character I made up. To read more about her and her background check my profile page.

2) Sorry if Gambit isn't exactly like Gambit I wasn't sure how he responds.

3) Please leave a review.

4) Stay tuned for part 2


	2. Sick and Tired little Pretty Girl

_Right memories are in bold and my notes at the end or the beginning will be in italics. That make's it easier, right? Like I said sorry if Gambit doesn't sound like Gambit but seriously don't focus too much on him this is a RYRO. Just to clear things up Mystique is Virus and Ghost stalks Rogue at night and hides in the day. I won't put too much detail where she hides because she is not the main character. Ok on with the story._

_--_

**I lost my peace of mind **

**Somewhere along the way **

**Pretty soon she'll figure out  
what his intentions were about **

Rogue slowly walked down the stairs. She knew she wasn't hallucinating. She was as sane as everyone else. Suddenly she heard a movement to her left. She closed her eyes. She heard a thump and a smash as something fell. There were shards of glass on her hand. Bobby lay in front of her unmoving. She felt movement by her side but knew if she looked she would see no-one there.

'Rogue look what you did!'

'It wasn't me it was you.'

'How can it be me, I'm not real.'

Rogue felt sick. This was not real. Nothing seemed real anymore.

'I think he's dead, Roguey?'

'Oh God what have I done?'

'BOBBY!'

Kitty ran forward. She cradled him in her arms.

'Why Rogue, why?'

Rogue opened her mouth to speak but closed her mouth again. She looked down and shook her head. Storm walked in along with a few other students. They all looked from Kitty cradling Bobby to Rogue with her glass covered gloves. There was no way to explain this.

'Rogue, come with me.'

Rogue nodded and followed Storm. They went into her office. Storm hesitated and then closed the door. Rogue sat down and sighed.

'What happened?'

'I don't know, I closed my eyes and when I opened them he was on the floor.'

Storm looked puzzled. She shook her head.

'I don't know Rogue, I want to believe you but, all the evidence shows that you did it.'

'It wasn't me!'

'Then who was it.'

'I don't know her name, but at night she's always near me. Telling me things.'

'Like what?'

'That I'm alone and no-one understands me.'

'How can we understand you, your different.'

Rogue's eyes filled with tears. She stood up and ran out the room.

Ghost watched as Rogue ran away. She laughed feeling ecstatic. She turned around to see Mystique staring back at her.

'Your harsh blue.'

'It worked, that's all that matters.'

Ghost nodded. Mystique morphed back into Storm and began straightening out papers behind the desk.

'Go find Gambit, then go back to camp.'

'What? I was having fun. Don't you think Rogue will wonder where Virus has gone?'

'Perhaps but that isn't important right now.'

'But...'

'Orders are orders, or would you rather have Wolverine find you here and tear you to shreds.'

'Fair enough.'

She winked at Mystique and walked out. Everyone was still crowding around Bobby and Kitty. Scott rushed out with Piotr each holding one end of a stretcher. They heaved Bobby on and headed to the med-lab Kitty following. Ghost couldn't resist. She hated Kitty and her ability to walk through walls. She loved her power but it only worked at night. In the day she was just Gayle, a girl who hid in trees and bushes. She snuck up behind Kitty and whispered:

'It's not Rogue's fault, it's yours bitch.'

Kitty whipped around looking for the source of the voice. Ghost walked away laughing silently to herself. She found Gambit coming out of the danger room.

'What ya doin honey?'

Gambit looked in her general direction, smiling.

'Jus' needed to blow up a few things, run some errands...'

He winked at her. She blushed a little. Thank goodness she was invisible. He looked around.

'No-ones here show yourself.'

She relaxed a little. She was no longer invisible but a translucent blue.

'Better babe?'

'Much better.'

She looked into his eyes. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him but knew that he didn't feel that away about her. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

'Mystique says it's your turn. Go be Mr Sensitive and bring Rogue back to camp.'

'What about Storm?'

'She's safely _hidden_ her room.'

BAM!

Ghost wheeled around.

'Did you hear something?'

'It nothin'. Go back now. I'll finish up, see you tomorrow.'

She nodded and became invisible again.

Rogue sat on her bed. She felt hurt and angry. Why was everyone treating her like this?

'Knock, knock'

Rogue looked up.

Kitty was standing at her door.

'Hey Kitty.'

Kitty rushed over and pulled Rogue into a hug.

Rogue pushed her away.

'Bobby's fine. He says that it wasn't you because you didn't move a muscle. I'm sorry I didn't believe you.'

'You don't understand me.'

'What? I do'

'A little late for all the things you didn't say, you live in a world where you didn't listen and you didn't care'

'Rogue, what wrong's?'

'You're always showing me what I can't have. What kind of friend are you?'

Kitty's eyes filled with tears. She ran out the room. Rogue sat down on her bed. She closed her eyes and lay back.

'Chere wake up.'

'Hmm?'

Rogue opened her eyes. Gambit leaned over her his hands on her waist.

'We have to go.'

Rogue sat up. Virus's bed was empty. She was probably still downstairs. Rogue looked up at Gambit and felt that he knew what she needed.

'Where?'

'Far from here, chere.'

Rogue nodded. She stood up and started packing her bag.

There was a knock on her door.

'Rogue!'

It was Jubilee. She moved toward the door but Gambit blocked her way.

'We can't trust her.'

Rogue looked up at Gambit.

'She and Kitty are trying to drive you insane. But you can trust me.'

Suddenly the door exploded. Jubilee stood there hair flying, crackling dangerously.

'Rogue, don't trust him.'

Rogue felt Gambit move his arm around her. She put her arm around his waist.

'Sweety, I know you like the way that he makes you feel. But you know better.'

'I...I love him.'

'No you don't, he's trying to fool you. Don't you understand?'

Understand. Rogue felt angry. That word was getting on her nerves. She pulled her glove off, put her hand around Jubilee's neck and rammed her into the wall.

'SHUT UP!'

'Ro...please...'

'DON'T I UNDERSTAND? HOW DARE YOU! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND.NO ONE DOES!'

'Ro...'

'Wha...AAAH'

Images flashed in her head. Then she saw it: the conversation between Gambit and the girl that Jubilee had saw. She heard the words that made her heart turn to ice.

**'Mystique says it's your turn. Go be Mr Sensitive and bring Rogue back to camp.' **

The voice that haunted her all this time. Gambit using her, Virus pretending to be her friend. Jubilee had found all this out and was trying to tell. But she was too stupid to listen.

She let go of Jubilee. Slowly she turned to Gambit. He was smiling.

'You bastard!'

'Now chere, is dat de way to talk to moi.'

'You used me.'

She moved towards him. He laughed softly.

'Want to absorb my memories? We could do it with a kiss.'

'I don't want you in my mind you bastard. I want you dead.'

She felt Jubilees power within her. She wanted him hurt and so did Jubilee, she could feel it. Power surged through her body. Gambit walked towards the window.

'I'll be back for you chere.'

He jumped out the window. Rogue ran to the window and looked down. He landed perfectly and was running across the lawn.

Rogue rushed out her room taking her glove with her. She pulled it on as she ran through the halls. Logan was still away and Storm was not Storm according to Jubilee's memories. She found the room she was looking for and pulled open the door.

'Scott, help me.'

Jubilees power was wearing her down she fell to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably. She felt a hand gently touch her back. She relaxed and felt Jubilees powers die down.

'Tell me everything.'

--­­­­­­­­­­­­­--

_O.k. so that was the second chapter. Hopefully there will be more reviews this time. I don't mind if you leave one letter as long as I know people like it. So again sorry if Gambit doesn't sound like Gambit but I'm trying. Need tips and contrustructive critism. Ah screw that this isn't the best fanfic so you don't have to tell me. Oh and if a line sounds weird it's probaly a lyric. Clue: when rogue says to Kitty 'A little late for all...' is from Sick and Tired, I think. And good lord I hope it's understandable now. Any questions ask and thou shall be told. Oh and jubilee's power is like in the movie, electrical rather than like the comics._


	3. Everything burns

_Thank you to __PyroFangurl and laenamoradadeROGUE for reviewing! You guys are the best!_

**She no longer cries to herself  
No tears left to wash away**

'How is she?'

Everyone looked up as Storm walked in. She still had a headache and a large bump due to Mystique knocking her out. She'd been resting but she was worried about Rogue.

'She's...calm.'

Storm frowned at the Professor.

'Where's Logan?'

'Keeping her calm.'

Storm sat down.

'What did she tell you Scott?'

Scott looked up his face lined with concentration.

'It was hard to make out at first. She came in fell to her knees and told me she needed help. She explained what she had seen after absorbing Jubilee. Then she told me about you and how Mystique was impersonating you and this Virus girl. That's when I alerted the older students.'

'And?'

'Gambit and Mystique escaped. There was a third thing Rogue told me, but it didn't make sense. She said the voice was not a voice but a ghost.'

'What?'

Storm looked from the Professor to Scott to Jean. It was the Professor who answered her.

'We don't know who this girl is and unfortunately we have no way of finding out.'

'Why?'

'Because it could upset Rogue if we interrogate her and that leads to her letting out a powerful amount of Jubilees power.' said Scott.

Storm nodded to stunned to do anything else.

'What do we do?'

'For now we shouldn't leave the mansion. But we can use the time to formulate a plan. Contact Hank, see if he can locate magneto's last co-ordinates.'

Storm stood up and headed out the door. She went to the med-lab to check on Rogue. She heard a soft, melodic sound coming from the open door. Logan came out with a confused expression on his face.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing, just...never mind.'

'What's that sound?'

'Rogue, singing herself to sleep.'

Startled Storm walked passed Logan and peeked into the lab. Rogue huddled in the corner of her bed rocking back and forth humming a soft, mournful tune. Her eyes were closed her breathing heavy and slow. Storm closed the door. She looked at Logan who was looking at the closed door. Together, in silence, they walked back to the elevator.

'Just feeling's gone astray.' whispered Strom.

Rogue woke up and instantly forgot where she was. Then it all came back to her. Gambit, Mystique and the girl. That voice still haunted her.

'Rogue?'

She looked was standing at the door.

'What are you doing here?'

Kitty looked hurt. She phased back through the door and ran away. Rogue felt bad. It wasn't Kitty's fault, it was all her fault. She stood up slowly. She was not supposed to leave her room. She poked her head out of the door.

'Kitty?'

Kitty stopped in her tracks. She turned around tears in her eyes.

'I'm sorry.'

Kitty ran back and put her arms around Rogue. Rogue's arms fell limply by her side. She thought of Virus, who she was sure was Mystique, and how she kind of missed her even though she hated her.

'OUCH!'

Rogue pulled back. Kitty was rubbing her wrist.

'You shocked me silly.'

'Oh sorry, Jubilee's power is still a bit much right now.'

Kitty smiled and entered the med lab. Rogue followed closing the door. She sat on her bed and looked at the floor.

'She spoke to me.'

Rogue looked up puzzled.

'Virus?'

'The ghost.'

Rogue's mouth hung open in shock.

'You knew?'

'Knew what?'

'That there was some invisible girl haunting me.'

Rogue's hair started to buzz dangerously. Kitty stepped away from her.

'No sweety she spoke to me the night Bobby was attacked.'

'Oh.'

Rogue looked down. She felt her own anger and Jubilee's sadness moving through her. Jubilee.

'Where's Jubilee?'

'Fine, you know just hanging around.'

'That's impossible.'

'She is.'

'HOW CAN I BE WHEN I'M STILL IN HERE?'

Rogue clapped her hand over her mouth.

She shook her head. She was in control. From now on she would look out for herself. She looked at Kitty. She was crying a little.

'Kitty?'

Kitty gave a huge sniff and pointed to her left. The next room.

**That's where you are Jubs.**

'AH!'

'What? Rogue are you o.k.'

**Ro, I want out! NOW!**

Rogue's hair began to crackle dangerously. She felt the energy surge through her. She couldn't control it and part of her didn't want to.

'KITTY RUN!'

Kitty skidded out phasing through the door. Rogue stood up, trying to heave all the energy and the pain out.

**Let everything burn Ro**

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!'

Storm sat looking out the window. The Professor and Jean were deep in conversation. Scott stood next to Logan both looking down, waiting. He knocked on the door not wanting to barge in.

'Erm...'

'Come in Pyro.'

Pyro closed the door. He strolled to the other side of the room and leaned against the window. Jean and the Professor continued their conversation. Scott moved over to them and leant closer to Jean. For once Logan didn't flinch but continued to stare at the floor.

'You o.k.?'

'She almost blew up the med lab.'

'Shit, I thought it was just a little mishap.' He nodded towards the Professor. 'How did he control it?'

'Put her to sleep. Though she's awake now.'

'Why don't you go see her?'

'We can't.' Storm had just joined the conversation. 'The professor says she's tense, so it's better to stay away.'

Pyro stared towards the Professor. He must have known Pyro was looking. He said something to Jean who then came over.

'She's going to be o.k. They both are.'

Logan let out a sigh of relief. Pyro frowned.

'Does that mean she can come out of the med lab?'

Storm shook her head and Jean looked away.

'What?'

'She's still experiencing moments of heightened emotion which releases bursts of energy. It might be the key reason why Jubilee is still unconscious.'

'So you're just going to keep her locked up.'

'Maybe it's best for now kid.'

Pyro turned to Logan about to retort when he noticed the door was open. Before he could call out to her she whipped around ran away. She'd only been there for an instant but there was not mistaking those brown eyes and streak of white hair.

Rogue sat still humming the tune she'd been singing since last night. Her mother used to play it on the piano for her when she was young. That was when she was normal. When everyone kept their promises. That was all gone now but she could still sing.

'Rogue?'

'Pyro? Is that you?'

Pyro smiled and walked up to her. He sat on the bed next to her.

'Where've you been?'

'Field trip.'

'Alone?'

'Something's you have to do alone.'

'Everything is done alone.'

Pyro put her arm around her. She winced expecting it to be the brotherly hug he usually gave her. But it wasn't. It was warm and tender. She felt the need to bat her eyelashes. Then she remembered Jubilee had a thing for Pyro.

**Yeah but he nursed a soft spot for you.**

Rogue hardly heard Jubilee. She stared into the distance. Finally, not knowing why, she leaned her head on his shoulder.

'I really thought he liked me.' she whispered. She felt the weight finally crashing upon her. All of the hate and all of the pain. She began to cry. She buried her head further in his shoulder trying to hide her tears. After awhile Pyro spoke.

'You're not releasing energy anymore.'

'I can't hear her either.'

'That's a good sign right?'

'I guess.'

He stroked her hair softly.

'I know it seems like no-one sees you there. But I do. I mean, how can I not notice someone so beautiful.'

She smiled. Slowly she sat up feeling like herself. She playfully pushed him away.

'You're so full of it.'

'Oh really?'

He leant over and tickled her. She giggled and then let out a little hiccough. That made Pyro laugh. She watched how beautiful his face looked when he laughed.

'Pyro.'

Rogue looked up. Scott stood at the door. Pyro looked up his expression suddenly serious. He was good. Scott nodded at the door. Pyro stood up and walked out. He turned at the door and waved to her with a smile on his face. She smiled back. He left leaving Scott still standing at the door.

'You o.k. rogue?'

Rogue looked at him smile still on her face.

'Yeah I think I am.'

Rogue woke up to a scream. Then she heard explosions. There was an attack. Rogue heard a noise outside the med-lab. She stood her ground taking her gloves off. Kitty phased in looking harassed.

'The brotherhood...their attacking the mansion...we have to leave now.'

'Rogue hesitated…

'Kitty?'

'Ro, It's me.'

Rogue nodded but kept her gloves off incase.

'Kitty we have to get Jubilee.'

Kitty nodded and signalled Rogue to follow her. They ran to the next med lab. As they headed towards the door there was an explosion behind them. Rogue saw a faint blue light. Translucent almost.

'Kitty phase down with Jubilee. Then find someone and tell them some members are up here.'

Kitty opened her mouth to retort.

'Kitty, go, please, I can handle them.'

Kitty phased down reluctantly supporting Jubilee.

'Show yourself!'

'Why if it isn't my best pal Roguey. How are you? Miss me much?'

'I've been waiting for you.'

'Really how touching.'

'I don't think you understand. I've been waiting for you so I can kill you.'

'You'll have to catch me first.'

Suddenly she disappeared. Rogue reached forward quickly. She felt someone. Suddenly there was another explosion. Rogue was knocked backwards. The girl was in front of her panting.

'How...did… you?'

'Danger room 101, anticipate your enemy's next move.'

'Well done chere.'

Rogue gazed up. She felt anger surge through her.

'Stay away from me.'

Gambit slowly took a few steps towards her. Ghost stood up gasping for air. But Rogue didn't take her eyes off Gambit. She focused like she never had before. She drew all the energy she could. Gambit stopped moving. His face was unfathomable. Ghost had a psychotic grin lingering on her face.

'Yessss.' she whispered almost snakelike.

Rogue began focusing. She could still feel Jubilee's power inside her. She gathered it all inside her.

'YOU LIED TO ME. MADE ME BELIEVE YOU CARED!'

'Shit she's really going for it.'

'I think we've seen enough.'

Gambit took out a card. It became inflamed. Ghost's smile grew. She winked at Rogue and ran.

'Night chere.'

Before Rogue could react there was an explosion. She fell over backwards, energy still collecting inside. She screamed out releasing it all not caring that everything was fading away in front of her. And then she heard it.

'Rogue?'

It was distant like from a dream. She looked up and saw a figure in the distance. Pyro.

She had no strength to call out. But he saw her. Within seconds he was by her side.

'Hey, there you are.'

He heaved her up. Slowly he began dragging out towards the elevator. Suddenly Kitty walked through.

'Rogue! I was so worried.'

'Kitty take her. I have to go after them.'

Kitty nodded but Rogue clung on tight. Pyro looked down at her. He took her shoulder and squeezed it.

'I'll be back, I promise.'

She hugged him and was even more surprised when he hugged her back, avoiding her ungloved hands. Then she stumbled to Kitty and clung on to her shoulder. Pyro nodded and headed back down the corridor. Kitty phased Rogue downstairs. They rushed outside where Rogue felt strong, yet comforting arms take her and wrap her in a balnket. She lay back. It was raining, probably because of Storm. She could here shouts still coming from inside the mansion. The children were huddled outside in groups. She guessed some must have run into the secret passage. Suddenly she heard an explosion. The next moments were in slow motion. Storm flew out a window, Jean and Scott ran out the front door, Logan hurtled through an upstairs window. But no Pyro. She looked around. Maybe he had come out another way. The Professor stood with the remaining children. Why wasn't he sending someone in for Pyro. No-one noticed he was gone? There was another louder explosion which caused the flames to double in size. She jumped to her feet. She released she was screaming. She had to save him. Then she felt a sharp prick as everything began to fade away...

_Yay me! Seriously the chapter took really long cause I wanted to add lyrics alot but where is so hard. The Pyro Rogue moment took so much time because I wanted to show that they are already friends and haven't just met so there is kinda a relationship there o.k please don't be to harsh with how you comment._


	4. Rogue's Immortal

_Thank you to all those that reviewed. Sorry the stories are a little fast but I live life in the fast lane. But I'm trying to slow down. Also I will now add who is saying what so everyone will knows who is talking. Enjoy! Oh and I am trying to find a beta reader to help me._

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

Rogue opened her eyes slowly. She was in a brightly lit room. There was a vase of roses next to her bed. She sat up and saw a dark figure walk out the room. But whose room could this be? She had never seen it before.

'Hey you're awake.' came a voice.

Rogue looked towards the door. A young girl with her long black hair tied into a ponytail, stood by the door. She was holding a tray with a glass of juice on it. Rogue smiled.

'Hi Thea.'

The girl walked in and put the tray down next to Rogue. She then folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

'It's Shadow.'

Rogue cocked her head to one side.

'I know.' teased Rogue.

She laughed at the way Shadow rolled her eyes. She looked to the side and saw a photo of the school with all the students standing in front. Then someone caught her eye. Pyro. Her heart leapt.

'Where's Pyro?'

Shadow frowned. She opened her mouth and closed it again.

'Shadow?'

'There's nothing you can do Rogue. He's...gone.' whispered Shadow.

'What?'

Rogue leapt out of bed. She headed towards the door. But Shadow was quick and grabbed Rogue's arm.

'Where are you going?'

'To see the Professor.'

'He's not here.'

'What do you mean? Where am I?'

'My house. The Professor thought it would be better if you stayed here. So that you could calm down.'

'Calm down. I can't. I have to find Pyro, he saved my life. I owe him.' screamed Rogue.

'Stop it Rogue. Your letting your emotion's cloud your thoughts.'

Rogue stripped off her glove. Shadow stepped back and snapped her fingers. Rogue's shadow rose up. It grabbed her from behind and held on tight.

'Rogue I know you don't want to hear this but you have to. There's nothing you can do for Pyro. He's gone. Don't go looking for him.'

'I NEED TO FIND HIM.'

Shadow shook her head. Her face became worried. She walked towards the door. She stopped hand poised on the frame.

'I'm sorry Rogue but Pyro's dead.'

Rogue felt her heart turn cold. If her own shadow wasn't holding her she would have collapsed. She felt the cold empty hands drag her to the bed. Her head ached she felt like she was falling into darkness. Then she saw his face. His soft eyes, his hair, his face, his lips. He was dead.

'NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' she screamed as she fell into darkness.

**'Hey Rogue.'**

**'Oh hi Pyro. What's Up?'**

**'I was just wondering if you could help me with my science project. I need to write my conclusion but am having some trouble.'**

**'I'm not the ideal person. Why don't you ask Bobby?'**

**'He's with Kitty.'**

**Rogue looked up from her book. He looked...sad. She smiled politely and held out her hand.**

**'Let me see what you've got so far.'**

**He smiled and handed over his paper. She scanned through what he had written. It was really good. Better than hers.**

**'Hey you don't need help. What you trying to do show me how good yours is.'**

**She tossed his paper back at him. A smile spread on his face.**

**'Can I help that I'm a genius?' he teased.**

**Rogue laughed.**

**'Yeah right!' she said rolling her eyes.**

**Pyro chuckled and sat down next to her. She pulled a face at him and then turned her back to him.**

**'Rogue?'**

**She remained still.**

**'Hey if you turn around I'll show you something cool.'**

**Rogue peeked over her shoulder. Pyro had his Zippo out.**

**CLICK**

**He held the flame in his hand. His eyes seemed to glow. She gave a long fake yawn.**

**'You showed me that last week.'**

**He continued to smile. The flame grew bigger then it took shape. It was becoming clearer and larger. Rogue turned around fully gazing into the fire.**

**'It's beautiful.' she gasped.**

Shadow tiptoed slowly into Rogue's room. She was still asleep. She hadn't meant to say Pyro was dead but it was the only way to keep Rogue here. It was nice having company. Usually she spent time playing chess with her own shadow which truth be told was not as fun as it sounded. She sat down next to Rogue, stroking her hair. When she had first come to the x-men she'd been suspicious of their intentions. She ended up bringing everyone's shadows to life. After the incident no-one trusted her except Rogue. For that she was grateful. It was the hardest thing she had to do when leaving the mansion. If she had some sign this was going to happen to Rogue she would of never left for her job. Rogue stirred again. A tear trickled down her eye. She began to whimper in her sleep. Finally she lay still. Shadow stood up. She turned when she heard Rogue mumble something. She listened again.

'Pyro.' murmured Rogue

Shadow groaned silently. She walked back into the sitting room and picked up the phone. She pressed redial hoping for an answer. There was a click on the other line.

'Hello?'

'Hi it's Shadow.'

'Oh hi, it's Cyclops.'

'Hey Cyclops. Is the Professor there?'

'He's busy. But he did tell me to say that you've done the right thing.'

'Have I? I don't think it was.'

'I'm sure it is.'

'But she's devastated. You should see her. She's an emotional wreck.'

'This from a girl who believes emotion is a weakness.'

'In certain circumstances. But everyone has a heart and when it's broken it hurts so badly.'

There was silence on the other side.

'Why did you really leave?'

Shadow closed her eyes. She started but then stopped. Now was not the time.

'It doesn't matter why I left. I just don't want Rogue to end up like me. Alone'

He said goodbye and she put the phone down. She heard Rogue call out in her sleep again.

'There's just too much that time cannot erase.' she mumbled.

**'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!'**

**'God Jubilee stop screaming you'll wake everyone up.'**

**'I'm sorry Rogue but you know I hate horror movies.'**

**Rogue rolled her eyes. Jubilee wanted to watch a romance but the thought of people who could do what she couldn't didn't appeal to Rogue.**

**'Then why are you watching?'**

**'Didn't want you to be alone.' muttered Jubilee.**

**Rogue raised her eyebrow. She knew Jubilee wouldn't voluntarily watch a horror movie unless it was a really good reason.**

**'And...?'**

**Jubilee smiled and winked at Rogue. **

**'You'll see.'**

**Rogue shrugged and sank deeper into the sofa. Jubilee gave another involuntary jerk. **

**'Hey ladies.'**

**Jubilee opened her mouth but Rogue clapped her hand over it.**

**'It's just Pyro.' she whispered.**

**Jubilee sighed then sat up straight and pouted her lips.**

**'It's just this movie is so scary.'**

**It was only because they were good friends that Rogue didn't roll her eyes. She concentrated on the movie not wanting to encourage her urge to laugh. **

**'Hey Pyro why don't you join us?' cooed Jubilee.**

**Jubilee patted the seat next to her. Pyro looked at Rogue. She shrugged and moved up.**

**'Sure.' he said.**

**He sat in between them. Jubilee immediately clung to his shoulder. They sat in silence, Jubilee making the occasional squeak or burying her head in his shoulder. There were moments when she felt Pyro's eyes on her but whenever she looked at him he was looking at the T.V. After about a half an hour Jubilee stood up.**

**'This part is way too bloody. I think I'll just get some refreshments.'**

**She flashed a smile at Pyro and winked at Rogue before trotting off. **

**'So...' started Pyro.**

**'You're up late.'**

**Pyro looked at her.**

**'So are you.' he retorted.**

**'I always watch movies on a Saturday.'**

**'Oh right. Yeah well Bobby and Kitty...'**

**'I know.' snapped Rogue.**

**'Oh.'**

**She looked away from him. She could still feel his eyes on her.**

**'Rogue, are you ok?'**

**'I just feel like... you know...ever since Kitty started dating Bobby...'**

**She trailed off. She felt pathetic being jealous of her best friend.**

**'Is it because you like Bobby?'**

**Rogue looked up shocked. She burst out laughing.**

**'No… that's...not...it.'**

**Pyro looked surprised then he smiled too.**

**'So then what?'**

**Rogue smiled at him and put her head on his shoulder.**

**'It's just that with my power I don't think I'll ever have that.'**

**He took her hand and gave it a squeeze.**

**'I'm sure you will...someday.'**

**Rogue opened her mouth to reply but then Jubilee came back with snacks in her hands.**

**'I'm back.' she pratically sung.**

**Rogue smiled at her.**

**'Ready for round two?'**

**'Sure am!'**

**PyroPyro put his arm around Jubilee as she sat down. Rogue relaxed and only vaguely noticed that he was still holding her hand.**

'Ro? Come on sleepy head time to wake up.'

Rogue opened her eyes. The light in her room made her eyes sting. She wiped the sleep encrusted in her eyes away. Jubilee was clearing away all the used tissues while Shadow opened the curtains. Shadow looked over her shoulder and smiled.

'Thought you could use some company.'

Rogue tried to smile but couldn't bring herself to do it. She nodded her head hoping that Shadow understood. She came over and stroked her hair out of her eyes. Then she left, closing the door. Jubilee sat down next to Rogue. Rogue noticed her eyes were red too. She sat up and pulled on her gloves.

'I'm glad to see your ok.'

Jubilee smiled at her. Rogue stared up at the ceiling.

'I don't blame you, Ro. You were angry and Gambit was there when we weren't. Kitty and I, that is. She always chose Bobby over you and I was always flirting or partying. But _he_ loved you. You know _he_ did.'

Rogue felt tears in her eyes.

'I'm so tired of being here.'

'Ro...'

Jubilee took her hand stroking it. Tears were running down Rogue's face.

'I've been having memories of all the times he tried...tried to tell me. When I wake up I lie here hearing his voice. His face it haunts...'

Rogue couldn't carry on. She felt all the emotion flow through her. Shadow came in with a tray. She whispered something to Jubilee and bent down to face Rogue.

'Here sweetie take this.'

She pushed something into Rogue's hand. It was a sleeping pill. Rogue put it in her mouth and swallowed it. She closed her eyes letting herself drift into sleep.

**'Whoa!'**

**Rogue checked her arm hoping she hadn't caught fire. There was a little hole with smoke around it.**

**'Careful will ya! This is, well was, my favourite top.'**

**Pyro ran over examining her arm.**

**'Rogue I'm sorry did I hurt you?'**

**Rogue opened her mouth to retort but saw the worry in his eyes.**

**'Hey it's ok. I'm ok, no harm done. See?'**

**She lifted her arm and shook it.**

**'Still working.'**

**She cocked her head to one side and smiled what she hoped seemed a sympathetic smile.**

**'I heard Bobby beat you in the danger room.' she whispered.**

**Pyro's hand became engulfed in flame. Rogue shrugged.**

**'Don't take it personally. You know he was showing off because of Kitty.'**

**She started to walk away.**

**'Hey Rogue!'**

**She turned around.**

**'Yeah?'**

**'Don't believe everything your told.'**

**Rogue winked at him and walked away. She knew Pyro and that he didn't like her being around him when he was angry. He had once told her that it was a side of him she didn't have to see because whenever he was with her he was always happy.**

Rogue woke up unable to take all the memories. She felt stupid for never taking a chance with Pyro. But once again she had let her powers get in her way. She crept towards the edge of her door. She knew if Shadow was here she would have known if Rogue was awake. Rogue opened the door. She took an apple and started to eat. She hadn't eaten for what seemed forever, although she was sure Shadow put vitamin supplements in her drinks. She noticed that the light on the answering machine was blinking. She leaned over but thought better of it. Shadow had one house rule and that was never to listen to her messages. Rogue went into the bathroom to change since she'd been wearing the same Pj's since she came from the mansion. She put on a pair of Shadow's jeans, a t-shirt and sneakers. She brushed her hair back into a ponytail and put on her gloves. Then she went back into the sitting room. The light was still blinking. She reached over and pressed the button suddenly feeling reckless.

'Shadow its Cyclops here. Don't worry everything's ok. The mansion has been rebuilt and the children are back in. Keep Rogue with you for a little longer. Pyro still hasn't been able to send his location but he's still following Gambit...'

Rogue didn't hear anything more. Like she was on automatic she grabbed a coat and walked out the door. In her head she saw nothing but Pyro's face and the forest that had flashed through her mind when she had touched Ghost.

_Sorry this is so long but the memories were important because 1) They had to show Pyro and Rogue's past relationship 2) Important for later 3)The third memory is showing that I'm not making Pyro a saint he just generally doesn't act 'normal' when he's with Rogue._


	5. Somewhere

_Thank you for the reviews! Cookies to all you guys! I'm now going to finish this story soon. Then I can concentrate my other story. Right concentrating now! Memories in __**bold**__ BTW._

**I'll find you somewhere**

**I'll keep on trying**

**Until my dying day**

Rogue looked around. There were trees everywhere. She knew Magneto's camp had to be somewhere around here. But Ghost's memory wasn't very clear where. When Rogue had touched her she'd only got a glimpse. She trudged deeper into the forest. A few times she heard the rustle of something moving behind her. She ignored it. It was getting cold and darker. She sat beneath a tree keeping her self huddled up. She closed her eyes slowly.

'Come on Rogue think!' she muttered.

But all she could see was his face swimming in front of her.

'Come on.'

She felt her fingertips become warmer. A strange feeling came over her. She opened her eyes and was startled. Her skin had turned a pale blue. It shimmered in the moonlight.

'That's it.'

She closed her eyes again. She tried to make sense of all the memories. Finally she found what she was looking for. A campsite filled with people, a blue mutant leaning against a tree and a tall handsome, ruggard looking mutant shuffling a deck of cards. Rogue opened her eyes again. She stood up and instinctively headed north. There was still a flutter in her heart at the thought of Gambit. It seems she was not the only one he had charmed.

xXx

Shadow paced up and down the Professor's office. Cyclops and Wolverine stood watching her. She stopped every few seconds, threw them a filthy look and resumed pacing. Storm entered. Shadow opened her mouth but Storm shook her head.

'He's not out yet. I just want to speak to Scott.'

Cyclops nodded and walked out. Shadow stared at the closed door.

'She knows something, doesn't she?' she snarled.

'Maybe but that's not our business.'

Shadow wheeled round to face Wolverine.

'You mean that's not my business. God! If I was still here...but no the moment you leave...'

She clenched her fists. She hated being back here.

'You did what you felt was right.' he whispered.

She sat down head in her hands. He came over and patted her awkwardly on the back.

'It's not your fault.'

She jerked her head up.

'I know it's not my fault. It's you dam x-men that mess everything up. She was fine until you started to send Pyro on missions. Did you ever once give her something to do? Just so she could feel apart of something? NO! And now you're wasting all this time. Well I'm going to find her!'

Wolverine stepped in front of her.

'You think your the only one that cares for her?'

'I know that she's the only person who cares for me. Tell me how long before she also has only one person who loves her.'

'You're angry; you're not making any sense.' he whispered.

Shadow snapped her fingers. Hers and Wolverine's shadow rose up. His grabbed him from behind and hers held a penknife to his neck.

'Shadow, enough.' came a calm voice.

The Professor, Cyclops, Storm and Jean entered. She closed her eyes and snapped her fingers. The shadows descended and the penknife fell to the floor with a clatter. She picked it up and put it on the professor's desk.

'Sorry Professor.'

She looked down at the floor. They started discussing a plan of action. She listened but thought of her own plan.

'Shadow.'

'Yes Professor.'

'You go find Rogue. But keep in contact with Logan. He'll be at the edge of the forest.'

'I understand.'

She looked at Logan and walked out the door. He followed her.

'I'm sorry Logan.'

He nodded.

'I just need to know whatever has happened.'

'Me too kid.'

She smiled. He hadn't called her that in a long time.

xXx

Rogue heard the sound again. It was a soft laughing. She flung herself behind her tree. She heard footsteps. She needed a power. She thought hard but she hadn't touched Ghost long enough to maintain her powers. She concentrated on all her sessions in the danger room. She turned slowly trying to see who it was. She saw the familiar enflamed hand. She ran out towards the figure.

'Pyro?'

'Wrong again, chere.'

Suddenly there was an explosion and she was hurled off her feet. Her head collided with a tree. She put her hands on the ground and flung herself out the way as Gambit threw what seemed like another fire ball. This time her knee collided with a tree stump and she felt a sharp pain shoot through. Gambit moving in closer. She tried to stand up but her leg jerked in a strange way and caved underneath her. She pushed up against the stump heaving her body up.

'AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH' she screamed as pain shot through her leg.

'Come on chere, Gambit knows you can do better than dat.'

He smirked as she winced in pain.

'Where's Pyro?' she growled.

'You'll never know, not if you just take my attacks lying down.'

He lit a card but she was too quick. She flung herself out of the way. As the debris of the tree spread she ducked and dove into a thicket of grass.

'Why you hiding chere? Gambit won't hurt you.'

'Where is Pyro?' she said louder.

'He's dead, chere. Just you and Gambit now.'

There was another explosion to her left. He was getting closer.

'Give up?'

'I'm not afraid of you.'

'You should be.'

BAM

Rogue crawled deeper into the thicket.

'Come on Pyro. Can't you hear my screams?' she whispered.

'Chere? Gambit won't hurt you.'

'Like I would believe you?' she whispered.

He chuckled. It was soft. He must have moved further away.

'Stop playing games chere. You'll get killed that way.'

'I DON'T CARE IF I DIE AS LONG AS I KNOW HE'S SAFE.'

'Be careful what you wish for chere.'

She climbed out the thicket, he was standing with his back to her. She pulled of her glove. As he turned around she put her hand on his face.

'You should take your own advice. So, how about that kiss?'

She leaned in. His eyes froze in terror. He lit up a card but she had already put her lips on his. She took the card as he loosened his grip and threw it behind her. She heard the explosion behind her. She felt him sinking but she held him onto her body. Then she let go. His lips were blue but he still was alive.

She leaned in close laughing at his pathetic attempts to light a card.

'I'm not going to kill you because then I'd just be like you.'

She walked away but then heard him gasping out a sound.

'Search the memories.'

She frowned and closed her eyes. She saw two men in discussion. One was old with silver hair while the other was young with light brown hair and a Zippo lighter in his hand. Pyro. She opened her eyes and turned to look at Gambit. He was smiling.

'No.'

She turned and ran towards the campsite. She knew something was wrong. But then she saw it. **Pyro sitting with the Brotherhood deep in discussion. Ghost leaned over and moved a hair out his eyes. Pyro smiled at her. **Rogue felt a sharp pain in her chest. It was not the familiar feeling of jealously but anger and hatred. She turned and ran. Voices started up in her head. She concentrated keeping them down. But Gambit didn't want it that way. He forced up his memories wanting her to suffer.

**'What are you doing here?'**

**'I'm sick of the x-men. The brotherhood sounds more tempting.'**

**'Well then welcome. Name's Ghost and this is Gambit.'**

**'I'm Pyro. Where are we going?'**

**'Can't tell you yet but follow me and stay close honey.'**

Rogue closed her eyes.

'Stop it Gambit' she growled.

She saw Magneto putting his hand on Pyro's shoulder.

She opened her eyes and ran faster.

'I wish he really was dead.'

xXx

_Made this quick because the song repeats itself. Also slipped a little Shadow moment to show you what she's like that around the x-men. If anyone is interested she has a lot of anger and doesn't believe emotions like sadness and loneliness should control you. Oh and huge crush on Wolverine. My sister asked for that. What! He's a hottie!_


	6. From the Inside

_Hey I'm back! (When was I gone?)Thank you loyal reviews and please read my other stories too cause they need some love. Oh and memories and peoples thoughts (inside Rogues head) are in __**bold**_

**Take everything from the inside**

**And throw it all away**

**Cause I swear for the last time**

**I won't trust myself with you**

Rogue continued to run. Every time she touched something it exploded. She could hear Gambit laughing in her head. Her leg was still shooting with pain and she was beginning to feel light headed. But she had to get out of here. She didn't want to break down here. She heard a sound behind her.

'Who's there!?'

'Rogue it's me, Shadow.'

'Leave me alone. I don't know who to trust.'

No surprise. She picked up a stone. It lit up and she threw it towards Shadow. She dodged it.

'Rogue I don't want to hurt you.'

'Too late.'

She picked up another stone. Shadow dodged it again.

'Calm down Rogue.'

'I'm trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit.'

'It was for your own good.'

'That's a load of crap. You don't believe it, I don't believe it.'

'They want what's best for us.'

'Is that why you left? They thought it's what's best for you?'

'I left because I wanted to.'

'You left because he didn't love you. Because everyone was disgusted by your ability.'

'You should know what that's like.' snarled Shadow.

Rogue was stunned. Gambit started laughing again in her head.

'I'm sorry Rogue.'

Rogue shook her head tears in her eyes. She turned and ran away.

xXx

Shadow ran faster trying to find Rogue. But every time she even caught a glimpse of Rogue there was an explosion and she was thrown off course.

'Dam!'

She had tripped and cut her leg.

'Shadow?'

She looked up. Pyro was standing in front of her holding a hand out.

'Oh it's you.' she muttered.

She pushed away his hand and heaved herself up. Then she felt a wave of annoyance overtake her.

'Well, well if it isn't Pyro. What chaos have you come to cause today.' she said sarcastically.

'I heard voices then I saw Gambit injured in the woods. I haven't reported back encase it was y... one of the others.'

'You mean in case it was me. Sorry to disappoint you but it was Rogue.'

'Rogue? What is she doing here?'

'Looking for you!' she shouted.

'What?'

'Well she was...'

'Was?'

'Think! She touched Gambit so she thinks you've betrayed us.'

'Why didn't you tell her the truth!'

'Oh I'm sorry but when was the last time you tried to talk to someone who could, I don't know, BLOW THINGS UP!'

'Look calm down. I'll go back to Magneto, he can't know she's here. You go find her.' he said calmly.

'I was going to that anyway.' she snapped.

She turned on her heel and stalked off, cursing under her breath. She was looking down and walked straight into another explosion.

'That's it. Now we do this my way.'

xXx

Rogue was gasping for breath. She had finally pushed the memories down and was focusing on using Gambits power. He was fighting back now but she pushed his thoughts away. She couldn't hear Shadow shouting behind her anymore. She ran faster finally see a light at the end. But as her eyes flitted to the side she saw something dark walking out.

'You've got to be kidding me.'

It seemed like Shadow had assembled her own army. She was walking with what seemed like the brotherhoods and a few others shadows. To her annoyance Rogue saw her own marching right next to Shadow.

**New plan maybe?**

'Shut-up.' she mumbled.

It was hard to see how to get out of this.

'No where to go Rogue. Now you have to listen to me. But I can't talk to you here. People do notice when their shadow is gone.' said Shadow.

'O.K then lets get out of here.'

'What?'

**What!**

Rogue smiled and took a deep breath.

'Let's go home.'

'OK come on it's this way.'

'Umm....Shadow?' teased Rogue.

Shadow turned. Rogue pointed at the army.

'Oh yeah I should send them back.' Shadow said guiltily.

She closed her eyes. Rogue ceased the opportunity. She touched the tree next to Shadow and ran. A satisfying scream for behind told her she'd finally hit her target. She had get to out of here. Gambit was taking more control. She knew because she was actually going to surrender.

xXx

Rogue found what she was looking for. It was an empty house. She slowly approached the house. It was deserted by the looks of it. She walked up the front path and slowly put her hand on the door. It started to light up. She concentrated hard feeling the energy die down. It started to become more electrical. At least she wouldn't blow things up. She opened the door and closed it behind her. Everything was covered in white sheets of cloth. She walked around taking in her surroundings. There was an eerie silence hanging in the air. Then she came across a piano. She sat down pulling the sheet of cloth. She put her fingers on the keys feeling a tingle on her spine. Her mother was playing piano the day Rogue's mutation was triggered. Ever since Rogue had avoided music put lately she felt that it was all she had. She began to play the tune she was humming the other day. It must of been an hour or maybe two that she sat playing the same song over and over until she heard her cell ring. She looked at the caller ID but it said private.

'Hello?'

'Rogue. Don't hang up!'

Rogue paused finger poised on the end call button.

'I have nothing to say to you Pyro.'

'Listen you don't understand. I'm not with Magneto, Gambit only wants you to think that.'

'Why would he want that?' mumbled Rogue.

'So that you would be alone and Magneto could get you.'

Rogue said nothing.

'Where are you?' he whispered.

'AHA. You want to know so you can take me to Magneto.'

'Rogue your being paranoid. I want to know where you are. Gambit woke up and told Magneto you were in the forest.'

'I can't trust you.'

'Rogue...'

'I can't trust anyone anymore.'

She felt tension rise inside her. She dropped the cell. Jubilee and Gambit's energy was coming. She felt it surge through and she didn't want to let it go. Suddenly she hated everything about this house. She blew up the furniture, the piano, everything. She could hear Pyro calling her name but she was sick of his voice.

'I HATE YOU ALL!'

She was screaming at the top of her lungs unable to control her powers. The roof caved in as she fell to the ground.

_I know right? That was just a bit to long! Or short, you tell me!_


	7. All I need

_And can I have a drum roll! Last chapter people! Thank you to all the loyal fans! And stay tuned my new fanfic coming soon--Filling the Void (Rogan)_

**Can you still see the heart of me **

**all my agony fades away **

**when you hold me in your embrace**

'Rogue! Come on stay with me.'

No she didn't want to stay with him. And she didn't have to either. She felt a sharp pain in her chest. She couldn't breathe. But she didn't care. She'd lost all her trust. She only felt hate.

'I have to get you out of here.' murmured Pyro.

Rogue made her body stiff. She reached out a hand and clung to whatever she could.

'Rogue!'

Her eyes snapped open. She looked at her body and noticed blood spreading on her shirt. Pyro was leaning over her trying to keep pressure on the wound.

'Go away you bastard.' she whispered darkly.

He ignored her. He kept the wound under pressure with one hand and pulled out his phone with the other. He pressed a button and listened. He said nothing, just nodded. Finally he put the phone down.

'Their on they're way. Just need some supplies to set up a medical center in the x-jet. You feeling ok?'

'I want to die. I want this pain to end.'

'No Rogue.'

'It hurts.'

'I know, babe. But you have to try.'

'Make it fade away. Save me from my fears.'

'I would never hurt you. And I know you would never hurt me...'

He leaned in slowly. She felt her heart race. His lips touched hers. Emotions flashed through her. Pain. Guilt. Denial. Anger. Frustration. Jealously. Lust. Honesty. Love. Her. He pulled away from her. He looked a bit dazed but he didn't move his hand from the wound.

'You...love...me?'

'Don't sound so surprised.' he whispered.

'You were only trying to protect me?'

'Of course. Now keep still, I'm trying to stop the bleeding.'

'How bad is it?'

'You'll live.' he looked into her eyes. 'I'm not going to lose you.'

Rogue started to shiver. She was feeling extremely cold. Her eyes felt heavy. Suddenly her body felt lighter. She closed her eyes but felt her body shake.

'Stay awake!' growled Pyro.

'Pyro, I want you to know...'

'Tell me later. Just stay awake.'

She felt another pair of hands take her. Then several more hands seemed to be all over her. They touched her careful never caressing her skin, except Pyro, who would lightly stroke her cheek so that their skin only touched for a moment. Finally they managed to lift her body. She closed her eyes again the light of outside hurting her. She felt Pyro squeeze her hand tighter. And then the pain went away and she just felt numb.

Xxx

_don't tear me down _

_for all i need _

_make my heart a better place _

_give me something i can believe_

'What?'

Rogue opened her eyes slowly. Pyro's face was looming over her, concern etched on his face.

'It's one of my favorite songs.' whispered Rogue.

'Oh.'

She lifted her hand and lightly stroked his face so that her skin barely touched his. His face relaxed and he smiled. She sat up. She was in her room and he had been sitting next to her. She moved herself into a position so that she was sitting next to him. He wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, then put his arm around her.

'How long have I been out?'

'A week.'

'One whole week!' she gasped.

He shrugged.

'You lost a lot of blood. I'm just glad you pulled through.'

His grip tightened around her shoulders. She remembered that moment.

'What did you want to tell me?' he whispered.

She bit her lip. It was harder to say now that she wasn't dying.

'Rogue?'

'I wanted to tell you that, we would of never worked.'

He became tense. Regret filled her body. He took her hand from her shoulders.

'What makes you think that?'

'I'm untouchable.'

'You know that doesn't bother me.'

'But it would bother me. Even now I hate the fact that I can't just hold onto you.'

'But...'

'Let's just drop it OK.' she winced.

Her head still felt slightly heavy. She closed her eyes trying to calm her thoughts.

'Where's Magneto?'

'Don't worry. We infiltrated his camp and caught most of the mutants including him. He's back in his plastic prison. We caught Mystique, Gambit and Ghost. You don't have to worry about them coming after you anymore.'

'Thank you.'

She stood up slowly. She moved towards her closet and pulled out a top and some jeans. She put it on and walked towards her door.

'Do you really not want to be with me?' he called.

'I don't know. I just need time. Can you wait awhile?'

'I'll wait forever for you.'

She felt her heart jerk and she ran out her room, emotions confusing her more than ever.

-xXx-

'Come in, Rogue.'

She walked into his office closing the door behind her. The professor sat in front of his desk with an empty chair next to him.

'Are sure this is what you want?'

'Yes. I'm ready for this.'

'Very well. Let's begin.'

-xXx-

Rogue knocked lightly on Bobby's door. He opened the door and smiled.

'Hi Rogue. John's not here. He's in a danger room session.'

'I know. I'm looking for Kitty.'

'Umm... she's sleeping.'

He motioned behind him. She leaned to her left. Kitty was lying fully clothed on top of Bobby's bed. Rogue smiled at her friend's calm face.

'Do you want to come in?'

'Sure, Bobby.'

She walked into the room. Bobby sat on his bed by Kitty's feet. Rogue shifted uncomfortably and sat on Pyro's bed.

'Haven't seen you around.'

'I've been busy.'

'Are you avoiding him?'

'What! No of course, not. Is that what he thinks?'

'John doesn't really express his thoughts, well not me.' muttered Bobby.

He looked behind him and stroked Kitty's hair. She sighed in her sleep. Rogue knew what she had to do.

'Bobby I need a favor.'

-xXx-

She sat on his bed nervously picking at her dress. She wasn't sure if it was the right thing to wear. It was red and knee-length. It fitted her body perfectly, not too tight and not too loose. She heard footsteps. Finally he entered the room. He paused as he spotted her there. She patted the spot next to her. He closed the door and sat down leaving a gap between them. She noticed he had his Zippo clutched in his hand and his hair was drenched with sweat. He was staring at her dress with a puzzled expression. When their eyes met he looked away.

'You look beautiful.' he whispered.

'Thank you. Now shut-up this is easier when I can concerntrate.'

She stood up and moved in front of him. She moved onto him so that she was sitting on his lap. She moved closer and planted her lips on his. He was hestitant for a moment then kissed her back passionately. She moved to kiss his neck as he wrapped his arms around her. She pulled her dress off as he tugged his t-shirt off. Then his arms were around her again as they leaned back into his bed. Her hands moved all over his body enjoying the feel of skin.

'Rogue...'

'Later, Pyro.' she growled.

-xXx-

She sat at the base of his bed curled up in a ball. She smiled as he woke up.

'What?'

'You look adorable when you sleep.' she whispered.

'How was that possible?'

'The professor and I have been working on control my powers. I gave up a few months ago because I thought "what's the point?" but lately I felt that I needed to so for the past few weeks I've been having three hour sessions with the professor. I can now successfully hold back my powers for an hour.'

'What changed your mind?'

'It's obvious.'

'Me?' Pyro gasped dramatically.

She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out him.

'Your welcome by the way.' she giggled.

'Where's Bobby?'

'I asked him to spend the night in Kitty's room.'

'I see. Are you done thinking?'

'Yes.'

'And?'

'I'm stupid. I was trying to be noble but I can't make the same mistake twice. I love you too much and...'

She was caught off guard as he was suddenly kissing her. Her powers reacted and she quickly pushed him off.

'I need to be in control before that!' she hissed.

'You said you love me.'

'Don't sound so surprised.' she muttered.

-xXx-

Rogue stood holding Pyro's hand. Every now and then he would kiss it. She was wearing gloves but it was now only a minor precaution. She could control her powers for days at a time. Shadow came over and kissed Pyro on the cheek before giving Rogue a hug. Rogue let go of Pyro's hand to hug Shadow tighter.

'Thank you. Are you sure about this?'

'Don't worry Ro. You and Pyro can have my house. I don't mind about coming back to the mansion. You kids have your whole life ahead of you. I still have a lot of training to do.'

She handed Rogue the key to her house and climbed into her car. Pyro came back over to Rogue and put his arm around her waist.

'Thanks Shadow.' he called.

She smiled at him then winked at Rogue.

'Your story isn't ending kid. It's only begun.'

-End-

_That's it. Thanks for the reviews. There was a time when I wondered if I should continue because the reviews showed I wasn't doing a good job but I decided I might as well trudge on. Stiff upper lip, swig of vodka and carry on with the task._


End file.
